


The Ocean Calls To Me

by FanficNinja



Series: All My Favourite Things In One Universe [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Steven Universe (Cartoon), more to be added - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, All Time Favorites, Fluff, Humor, what was i thinking when i wrote this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Alexander Hamilton falls head over heels for a water spirit. Laurens does not approve.All their friends just find it weird...Especially considering lots of weird stuff has been happening lately.





	

Alexander cringed at the paper put infront of him. It was his, but it felt wrong. The grade at the top wasn't its usual one hundred percent or ninety. It was a zero. He didn't understand. At first, he presumed it was an act of favoritism. After all, a lot of teachers disliked him for his smart-mouth. Same with the students too. But, no... this teacher liked him. Heck, she has said first-hand that he is one of her favourite students. This didn't make any sense. Maybe she made a mistake? No. This teacher didn't go through the work given to her without checking her end results on it multiple times. She would have noticed.

"Alexander?" The teachers voice called. Just by her voice Alexander could tell she noticed his confusion and disappointment in himself. "Don't worry about it sweetie" She assured. "Hardly anyone got a good grade on this. Its fine" Her voice was calming sure; but it still wasn't enough for Alex. He rolled his eyes and stared down at the paper infront of him. He was not 'anyone' he was 'someone'. He should have aced it.

"Mon ami?" Alexander turned to see his friend Lafayette with his own paper. His recieveing a three. It was little, but it was still better then Alexanders. "What did you get?" The french-men asked.

Alexander panicked, hiding his results behind him before answering. "The usual"

Lafayette smiled, clearly impressed. "Ah, good job mon ami!" He congratulated. His grin contagious to everyone around him. "I heard hardly anyone got a good grade on it. Then again, you are 'someone' Alex" Lafayette chuckled lightly. Alex sighed.

Because then, i'm not someone if i got a lower grade.

Alexander frowned and looked at his fellow classmates around him. Hercules looked equally confused whilst Madison was internalizing his rage. Angelica seemed pretty content with her grade whilst Eliza was worried about what her father would say about hers, meanwhile Peggy was simply mad. Another two girls, one with pink hair and the other with dark purple hair with a pink streak, stared at eachother. The pink haired one got a better grepade on the other was trying to comprehend how. Then there was Laurens. He was happy. Just knowing Laurens survived this paper and got a good grade, Alexander smiled. If Laurens was happy, he was happy.

However, that happiness quickly faded when he saw the second person of equal (possibly even more) happiness to Laurens. Thomas Jefferson. Alexander groaned, frustration showing. His rival was standing proudly with that poisonous smile of his; showing off his grade to Madison with a devilish hint of glee. It was annoying, and Alexander wanted to punch him.

"Excuse me class" The teacher smiled, raising a hand as she gained everyones attention. "Class has ended" She told, pointing over at the clock. Everyone took a breath of relief and got out of their seat. As they walked out, Alexander was tortured by the ever-lasting boasts Thomas Jefferson was continuing to make.

Why can't he ever just shut up? Alexander thought, though soon found himself feeling rather hypocritical afterwards.

\---

It was the end of the day. Students were leaving, saying their goodbyes to their friends before heading off; eager to see them tomorrow. However, Alexander couldn't leave. He felt like doing something. Confronting the teacher, talking to the principal or claiming sabotage. All unrational choices sure, but atleast he would feel like he'd done something. Maybe he hadn't studied enough. Maybe he didn't have enough sleep. That last one was especially plausible. He recieved comments from Laurens almost everyday about it.

He stared down at the paper in his hands. There was one thing he could do.

He made his way to the school fountain. With no-one around him, he threw it into the water. Most students wouldn't dare doing such a deed for their parents would be mad but Alex wasn't worried. He had no parents, infact he lived alone. He had no father to ground him and no mother to take his tests and place them in a special little box for the mere memory of it. Sometimes, Alex wished he had that. This wasn't one of those times.

Alex waited patiently for the paper to float to the bottom. Once it did, he smiled weakly and began walking off. That was, until he heard a soft-spoken voice call out to him.

"Um, excuse me... did you drop this?" Alex turned around swiftly to see the water in the fountain rise and form shape. It soon became the silhouette of a girl, about Alexs age. She smiled weakly at him as she handed him back his papers. "Because i um... i saw you with it"

Alex scratched the back of his head. What was going on? He knew he hardly got any sleep but to hallucinate and see... whatever this was. He felt like he needed a doctor. "Oh. That" Alex chuckled lightly, still not entirely sure how to react. "I threw it in there"

"Why?" The being spoke timidly.

"B-because..." Alexander began softly. He didn't want to tell the strange being that he failed. What kind of impression would that leave? A loser, thats what.

"I don't think you're a loser" The creature smiled weakly. Alex flinched. "Oh, i'm sorry!" She apologised. "I can um... read minds. I should have asked, i should've but... i didn't think you'd tell me. People don't like telling me things. They are usually scared of me and run away" She sniffled. Alex blinked. "You can leave if you feel uncomfortable. I know i leave that effect on mortals"

"Oh no" Alex chuckled nervously. "Its fine"

"Really?" She grinned. Alex nodded. "Oh thank goodness"

"So, um..." Alex thought of exactly what to say. "...what are you, exactly?"

"A water spirit!" She happily announced. "My names Aqua! I live here, in the fountain" Aqua told.

"So, you're always... here" He questioned. She nodded. "Alone?" She nodded again, sadly this time. "I see" He avoided eye-contact. "Well..." He began, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. "Do you want some company?" He asked quietly. She smiled brightly. "Figured" Alex shrugged, pulling a book out his backpack. "Ever read 'Pride and Prejudice' before?" She shook her head. "Well, lets start with that"

He read the book to her all through the night. She seemed to enjoy it. However, she had to ask questions sometimes. It seemed as though she didn't know much about human culture. That was to be expected though. Alex found her surprisingly kind and gentle. She was nice to him. They really hit it off.

He stayed there for the rest of the night.

\---

"So, what the fucks up with you?" Tucker asked. Laurens looked over at the friend, bags under his eyes. "Did you like, get any sleep last night? You look like you're fucking dead dude" He commented, not aware of how offending that really was.

Laurens sighed. "I just feel bad, thats all" He admitted. Tucker raised an eye-brow. "I was so happy that i got a good score on the test i didn't even think to ask Alex how he did. I think he failed... i know his mannerisms and man, he lied when he told Laf that he got a good score, i know it" Laurens informed. "He wasn't at his house either. Its the week-end. I bet hes doing some work regardless of that fact though" He smiled weakly at that.

"Eh, don't worry about it dude. Alex is an idiot" Laurens glared at him. "Hey, sorry to insult your boyfriend" Tucker teased. Laurens blushed heavily. "Anyways, better to leave him be. You can't stop him so just... forget about it for now. Hey dude, how about we go over to the milkshake shop? Its only across the street so..?" Laurens took a breath before nodding. "There we go. I've been dying for a milkshake too"

They walked over to the milkshake shop and walked through, opening the door causing a bell to ring. They sat down and a pink haired girl skipped over to them with a checkboard. "Hello! What can i get for you today?" She beamed. "We have chocolate milkshakes, strawberry milkshakes, banana milkshakes, caramel milkshakes, salted-caramel milkshakes, mint milkshakes, cookies and cream milkshakes, butterscotch-" Tucker covered the bubbly girls mouth before she continued.

"I'll have the Caramel dude, same with Laurens" He said flatly.

"Okay" She giggled. "Sorry!" She smiled weakly before skipping off.

"Tucker, did you really just choose my drink?" Laurens groaned.

"Hey dude, i'm paying" He reminded. "Be grateful"

"Hey guys. Heres your drinks" They turned to see Yang smiling at them as she handed them their milkshakes. 

Tucker took his, sipped it, and then gave her a confused look. "Since when have you worked here?"

"Since Dash got sick, i was offered free milkshakes and a chance to see the hot black haired girl that comes around here once every day" Yang stated. "So, basically this morning" She chuckled. "Anyways, whats up?" Yang asked, looking at the two before her. Tucker was wearing an aqua tanktop whilst Laurens was wearing an ivory jumper. She raised an eye-brow. "Are you okay Laurens? You have bags under your eyes"

"He's just worried about his boyfriend dude" Tucker explained.

"Tucker!" Laurens growled.

"Aw sweet!" Yang said, hi-fiving Tucker. "I knew they'd get together sometime!" She boasted.

"Me and Alex are not a thing!" Laurens retorted, blushing. "You guys are just like Laf and Herc i swear"

"No we're not" Tucker crossed his arms. "For one, i'm not french dude. Second, we're way hotter then them. All the ladies are lining up for us, remember?" Tucker and Yang shared a devilish smile. Laurens facepalmed. He couldn't believe these guys. "Some more then others" He added, quietly.

Yang gave him a quick glare before smiling back at Laurens. "Say whatever you want. You guys are made for eachother and i am hands down gonna be the bridesmaid at your wedding. Now, i gotta go. A few people have lined up for milkshakes and i haven't done anything" She said nervously, walking off.

They turned to see angry customers waiting at the register. A child with brown hair and pink rosy cheeks raised a finger at the stand. "Hurry up or i'll turn you all to dust!" She warned.

A taller woman with white hair who was assumed to be the kids mother gave a look of distress. "My child, don't say things like that!"

"Yeah..." Yang trailed off. "Bye guys!" She waved.

"Bye Yang" Laurens waved back.

"Bye dude" Tucker smiled.

"I don't get why you think me and Alex are made for eachother. So what if hes... kinda cute" Laurens admitted. Tucker grinned at that. "No, forget i said anything! You haven't said anything to Wash so you can't talk" This time, Tucker was the one to blush. "See" Laurens laughed.

"Touche" Tucker rolled his eyes, continuing to drink his milkshake. "Touche indeed dude"

\---

Thomas Jefferson pranced into his house with a devilish smirk. He plopped his backpack down on the ground and sat on the couch, turning on the television. His roommate; who was asleep on said couch, opened their eyes with frustration. "Jefferson, mind cutting me a break. Me and pinetree were up all night last night" He informed dizzily. Thomas pouted and turned off the television. "Thats better"

"Sorry Bill" Thomas faked sincerity. "I'm just happy because i got a perfect on my test! And Alexander got a lesser score then me..." He added.

"I wouldn't be too happy if i were you. Good ol' pen and paper, would've been the same as you if i haven't changed the test scores" Bill said nonchalantly. Thomas flinched and chose to furrow his brows at Bill. "Hey, wheres the love Jefferson?" Bill teased, sitting up and booping Jeffersons nose. "I only did it because pen and paper called me a bully. I wasn't gonna let that slide. What do ya take me for? A psychopath?" He grinned.

Thomas smacked the back of the blondes head. "You idiot, do you have any idea what you've done? If the school figures out they'll think i did it!" He said agrivated.

Bill rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Jefferson. "Sorry J, but pen and paper had it coming. Mind doing me a favour? Don't tell pinetree. He hates it when i do things like this" He finished, lying back on the couch. After a few awkward seconds, the blonde fell asleep. Thomas clenched his fists. He needed help. He got out his phone.

*ThomasJefferson started the conversation.

Thomas: James, Cinder, i need your assistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!
> 
> ~Wow. I'm posting a lot today! :)


End file.
